Despedida desde el infierno
by Azazel Black
Summary: No puede huir de su destino pero, al menos, puede tratar de despedirse de su pasado un pasado en el que sólo está ella. no sé como resumirlo, pero me gusta muxo este fic R


****

.DESPEDIDA DESDE EL INFIERNO.

"Estuve a punto de escapar, de no volver jamás... y no pude. lo siento por lo que teníamos, por ti, por mí... por nosotros. Fui tan cobarde y estúpido que no pude, o no quise, darme cuenta de lo que tenía a mi lado. Y ahora te he perdido.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás, nada que hacer, ya no lo puedo solucionar. Sólo espero que seas feliz al lado de tu nueva conquista y de tus antiguos amigos. Sólo espero que seas feliz al lado de los que ahora son los tuyos y entre los que ya no me encuentro yo. Sólo espero que seas feliz.

Ya es oficial. En mi antebrazo han grabado el desenlace de mi historia, de mi existencia... mi destino. A partir de ahora la luz desaparecerá de mi vida y se llevará con ella la esperanza, la plenitud, los sueños... dejándome sólo muerte, desolación, oscuridad... fracaso. Porque yo sé que estoy del lado perdedor, mírame, ya he perdido. Yo sé que esto es una estúpida guerra desencadenada por un maldito asesino al que se le fusionaron los conceptos de bien y mal. Una guerra de causas infundadas y motivos tan sólo aparentes, que intenta acabar con todo lo que conocemos tal y como lo conocemos, para implantar un pensamiento y una forma de vida demasiado estricta y retrógrada. Una guerra absurda que no nos llevará a ningún lado, porque todos sabemos que la luz dominará sobre la oscuridad, y que toda nuestra lucha habrá sido en balde.

Pero, aún así, mi nuevo 'amo', tiene centenares de seguidores a los que convence, con su desarrollada labia, de que luchan por un mundo mejor y más justo, en el que sus sacrificios se verán recompensados con riquezas y poder y la eterna gratitud de las generaciones venideras.

Pobres ilusos. Obvian el hecho de que él solo los usa como simples marionetas, herramientas necesarias para conseguir su fin, alas que luego olvidará tiradas en un rincón, e, incluso, prescindirá sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos, de aquellos a los que considere insuficientemente eficientes.

Yo necesitaba despedirme de ti y ya lo he hecho. Necesitaba explicarte mis razones y motivos para acabar así, pero no puedo. No puedo porque ni si quiera yo mismo tengo claro cual es la finalidad de que yo esté en sus filas, ni el interés de mi progenitor en ello.

Así que he escrito dos cartas. Mismo remitente. Mismo destinatario. Distinto contenido. En una intento desahogarme por lo que quieren obligarme a ser. En la otra intento desahogarme por lo que quieren obligarme a olvidar, por lo que me han prohibido sentir, por aquello que siento hacia ti.

Una de las dos la he quemado. ¿Adivinas cual?. No tuve valor, de nuevo fui un cobarde, lo siento. Sabes que nunca he sido demasiado bueno en eso de expresar sentimiento y, mucho menos, en contárselo a los demás. Así que yo la he escrito, y que el viento que se ha llevado sus cenizas haga el resto.

Me despido con el más candente de los besos.

**D. Malfoy...**

(_Integrante de las Filas de Oscuridad)_

P. D. Por muchas cosas que la luz intente llevarse consigo en su pronta huída, hay algo que nunca le permitiré arrancar de mi alma... tu recuerdo."

Las ventanas de la Sala se abrieron de golpe con un espantoso estruendo que la sobresaltó. Una fuerte corriente de viento helado entró en la habitación revolviéndolo todo. En un acto reflejo, provocando por el miedo, se tiró en el suelo. Miró a través del hueco de la ventana más próxima. El cielo cenizo hacía que, aún siendo las cinco de la tarde, pareciese a punto de anochecer. El viento seguía entrando y revolviéndolo todo, elevando las cortinas, apagando el fuego, agitando las cenizas de la chimenea, azotando las hojas de las ventanas, llevándose consigo las plumas y los pergaminos que los alumnos habían dejado por ahí desperdigados...

Miró a su alrededor, seguía sola en la Sala y su secreto terror a las tormentas no ayudaba. Estaba a punto de romper a llorar. Aunque pareciese infantil al hacerlo, llorara siempre le había ayudado a desahogarse cuando tenía miedo.

Pero entonces cesó.

El viento desapareció, las ventanas se dejaron cerrar lentamente. Se levantó e intentó recoger alguno de los objetos que habían echado a volar. El fuego se había apagado con el aire y se notaba. Hacía mucho frío. Cogió su varita y se acercó a la chimenea a encenderlo de nuevo, pero entonces la sangre se le heló, y no a causa del viento.

El montón de cenizas que había logrado permanecer en la chimenea, estaban formando un pequeño montículo con una forma concreta. Un corazón. Un nuevo azote del viento a las ventanas y una pequeña ráfaga tardía, le hicieron mirar al cielo ahora más oscuro aún que antes.

Lejos de asustarse, sonrió complacida.

-Gracias por cumplir- susurró al viento sin dejar de sonreír.

Subió las escaleras despacio y con cuidado. Con el vello de punta y las emociones a flor de piel. Se acostó con una enorme sonrisa y pronto calló en los brazos de Morfeo soñando con aquello que ella más quería. A él.

Un piso por debajo, en la sala común, entre el montículo de cenizas, se podía ver sobresalir un pequeño pergamino ultrajado y torturado por algún tipo de elemento abrasivo. Aún así se podía leer.

"Contigo puedo ser yo. Nunca olvides que te amo."

**Draco...**

_(Tu más eterno, secreto y sincero amante) _

SOLO DÉJENME REVIEWSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
